The Taming of the Scholar
by whackameg
Summary: A confrontation with Demyx leaves Zexion to realize that he really isn't all that alone.


**A/N: I own no part of Kingdom Hearts. This is my first try at something not angst-esque. R&R ftw.**

He was sick of being mistaken as a blithing idiot.  
And he was sick of being mistaken as a wiseass weasel.   
What a perfect match.

--

"ZEXIOOOOOOOOON!" The unfortunate soul named Zexion lifted his eyes to watch Number IX prance into the room, which was oddly reminiscent of a bulky weightlifter practicing ballet, besides the fact that IX was neither a ballet dancer nor capable of lifting more weight than that of his left pinkie.

"What, IX?" Zexion placed heavy emphasis on the name, stressing the torture of having to acknowledge IX in the first place. 

"I've been thinking," Demyx twirled about his comrade, arms stretched as far as the tips of his fingers could reach, head thrown back, grinning broadly. 

"Really…" Zexion brought his attention back to the book that lay in his hands; he really had no desire to partake in any sort of discussion with the halfwit today. 

"Yeah," The pace of Demyx's whirls grew frighteningly faster as he spoke, obviously distracted in his thoughts. "I've been thinking about life and happiness and death and where babies come from…" 

"Isn't that fascinating?" Zexion's comment was a double play, for both IX and the interesting bit of passage he had just read. A thud. The boy must have crashed into something. 

"I guess you don't care," It could not be mistaken there was disappointment in the young man's voice.

Zexion looked up at IX again in consideration. He quirked an eyebrow and with a wave of his hand, two chairs materialized before them. "Come," Setting his book aside, he settled himself in his plushy seat, motioning for IX to do the same. "We'll talk." 

Demyx glanced down at his own chair skeptically; VI was the Cloaked Schemer, after all. Once hearing the impatient grumbles, he complied, lowering himself into his wooden and uncomfortable chair. He whimpered at contact, feeling something very painful. "This has splinters." 

"Would you like me to make them bigger?" IX shook his head, his nervous expression causing Zexion to smirk. "Where would you like—"

"Aren't you tired of being misunderstood?" His question came from out of the blue, so sudden ... Zexion made no acknowledgement. Demyx took this as a sign to continue. "I mean, they see you like we see the Superior." Zexion blinked. "The Superior's smart, but mental." Where in this forsaken castle had IX ever got the impression of the Superior being intelligent? "Okay, maybe that was a bad comparison. But…you know what I mean, right?" 

_Barely, you dim-witted fool. _Demyx studied his colleague's expression carefully.

"It would help if you answered." 

"Oh, right. What would you like me to say?" 

Demyx's face grew crestfallen. "You really don't care, do you?"

VI snarled in rage.

"Don't care, hm? Yes, it's so hard to care about people never taking you seriously, how they listen but they really never do! 'Yeah, Zexion,' 'I know what you mean, Zexion,' 'I understand, Zexion,' and all this other bullshit while they nod and nod away. I'm so damn tired of it, Demyx! They never understand where I'm coming from, they never take me seriously, they act like I don't know a goddamn word I'm saying!"

Demyx smirked, hearing the exact words he hoped to hear, as Zexion's mouth formed a perfect little O. "You really do know what it's like!" 

"What are you babbling about now?" Zexion eyed the oddball suspiciously, starting to believe that he had been duped. Perhaps IX was smarter than he appeared. 

"You know what it's like to be me!" Before Zexion could say otherwise, Demyx prattled on. "That's what always happens to me! Maybe I'm not as smart as you and I don't read a lot like you, but they don't believe in me either."

Zexion lowered his gaze, hiding the deepening color of his cheeks. Demyx was right; they were more alike than he had ever thought. VI really was never alone.

"Then why don't we make a club?" Zexion remarked coolly.

Demyx took to the idea at once. "Oooh, yeah! Axel or Lexaeus might join. Do you think I should ask Saïx? I think Xigbar would poke my eyes out if I asked him but it's worth a shot, don't you think?" 

"You'll never know until you try," Zexion encouraged, finding the mental picture of Demyx pitched against II quite hilarious. 

Demyx nodded in agreement. "I'll be right back!" He rushed, leaping to his feet, making a sudden dash for the door. A new spirit filled him throughout, and IX felt quite renewed.

VI, meanwhile, felt only genuine amusement toward his newfound companion. The little queer man wasn't as awful as he was said to be.

"And I'll be waiting…"


End file.
